


The Doctor Is In

by MordeshLibertine



Category: WildStar (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aurin, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mordesh, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordeshLibertine/pseuds/MordeshLibertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FCON Sergeant Varik Strongfeather has been out of commission for a month after a stray swipe from a Girrok's paw, but he's nearly healed. Still, he's a little conflicted about getting back in action, given that his physician is one of the most handsome men he's ever seen. Still, it's time for his final checkup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is In

Varik Strongfeather strode up to the transport with quite a bit more spring in his step than he'd had in the past few weeks, and handed his papers to the sergeant on duty, a dusty, clay-colored Granok with a full head of fall foilage. She looked over things with a nod.

"FCON Sergeant Varik Strongfeather, on extended medical leave. Headed to... Thayd, is it? Back to the field, soldier?"

"Yeah," Varik nodded, his catlike ears (peeking out of a mound of shoulder length green hair) twitching excitedly, "Took a Girrok claw to the chest a month back. Feeling a lot better, but my doc wants to check me out before he lets me back on active duty."

"Good for you, Sergeant. I don't think I've seen anyone so eager to see a sawbones before."

"Well. Gotta get back out there and blast some dommies, right?" Varik said.

The Granok chuckled, and waved him aboard, "I hear that. Have a good flight."

As Varik practically bounced onto the transport, took one of the jumpseats, and strapped himself in, he figured it was probably just as well he hadn't told the nice lady the other reason he was so excited: Doctor Andrei Ilych Petrokov was one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen.

***

Some time later found Varik walking up a dark, forested lane. Doctor Petrokov, nostalgic for the dark woods of his homeland, had purchased one of Protostar's famed Skyplots above Thayd and recreated a replica of the deep forests of his childhood home. Varik closed his eyes and reveled in the tune of this forest. It was unlike the loud, green woods of his homeland. Instead, it seemed to be more languid, slower, heavier, as thin trees waved tendrils skyward, and bulbs of carnivorous flowers surrounded themselves in grasping vines that curled around the base of old headless winged statues and crumbling gravestones.

After a moment longer, Varik came to the door of Andrei's practice, in the front of a modest Grismaran Villa. He rang the buzzer, and the ponderous portal swung inward to admit him. 

He stepped into the waiting room, finding it dark. It doubled as Andrei's sitting room, and Varik still found himself ogling a bit at the fine dark marble coffee table, the furniture of purple leather and stained mahogany wrought with gold, and on the crimson walls, mementos of Andrei's travels across Nexus, including a picture of him shaking hands with the famed Marshall Yatish, and another him assisting Victor Lazarin with a delicate experiment on a Strain-infected Jabbit.

"I'm Upstairs," a voice said, tinny through a small radio device on a nearby desk, "Please do come in!"

***

Varik skidded up the stairs and into the medical offices of Doctor Andrei Ilych Petrokov. The main room was, in fact, a pristine science lab, where Doctor Petrokov kept all manner of speciments and experiments. On one table, a large collection of vials filled with a variety of various colored fluids stood next to a microscope and centrifuge. Beside it, a massive eye from an unknown creature floating in a sealed tank. Many of these massive test tubes littered the area, some of them filled with even more incredibly things - including a giant strain egg. 

Varik passed all of these by, however, and entered a small room at the back - the doctor's medical examination room. Here, it seemed more like a proper hospital, at least as far as Varik had heard them described: Shining white walls, a small counter with a sink, a massive all-purpose monitoring station on the far wall, and in the middle of the room, a small examination cot. Doctor Petrokov himself sat on a stool by the table, examining something on his datachron. He looked up as the door open and stood.

Varik took a moment to drink it in. Doctor Petrokov was not a small man, certainly not by Aurin standards, and definitely not by Mordesh standards. Despite his white lab coat and his medical shirt, Varik still saw the outline of broad shoulders, the shirt hugging just close enough to speak of pectorals and deltoids shaped to perfection. Every inch of the man seemed made of lean, delicious muscle. And his pants, the standard leather work pants made popular by exile crafters, left very little to imagination on his bottom half. His mighty calves seemed to strain against the leather, and the Varik couldn't help but sneak an extra peek at his crotch - Andrei did not seem like the type of man who hid behind falsehood, so... that bulge. It definitely wasn't a codpiece, right? 

Of course, like all Mordesh, Doctor Petrokov had replaced a few of his body parts with machinery and the clear fluid known as vitalus. Indeed, as many Mordesh did, he'd replaced all of his hair with a series of vitalus injection tubes, colored block, but streaked through with rings that showed the purplish hued color of his own serum, in a shade only a bit darker than his skin. 

The other major sign of his cyborg body was the metallic hardware that plated his jaw all the way around his mouth and lips, it too woven through with clear tubes full of the life-sustatining vitalus. Still, the doctor spoke with a natural voice, so Varik was pretty sure most of his mouth and throat were intact underneath the hardware. 

And the Hardware didn't really take away from the Doctor's ravishing handsomeness really. If anything it added a bit of mystery. Varik wondered if there were still lips under there, and how they'd feel on his. Or how they'd feel wrapped around his-

Doctor Petrokov strode across the room, and if he noticed the slightly glazed look in Varik's eye, he was gracious enough not to note so out loud. He shook Varik's hand.

"Sergeant Strongfeather," He said, "Punctual and Proper, as usual. It does an Exile's heart good to see our soldiers so eager to return, ferocious, to the field. Come, sit down on the examining table. Let us see if we have removed the Grizzly Gashes of the Girrok.

Varik shook himself mentally. Not that he was planning anything, but he wasn't going to get anywhere standing here and drooling over the Doctor's deep, smooth, rich, luxurious voice and that awesome amazing allitera- 

"Er, Thanks Doc!" he squeaked, and tried not look like he was scampering to the table as he leapt up onto it and sat on the edge.

Doctor Petrokov chuckled, "Hm. We might want to watch that voice, Sergeant. You may soon be stricken with a sore throat."

"Sorry, Doc," Varik said, managing to regain his composure enough to sound kind of normal, he hoped, "I..I'm just excited, you know? Been kind of leaping off the walls, cooped up on medical leave. I wanna get back out there."

The Doctor nodded.

"Then we shall do our best to be brief, and send you back to the field of valor," He said. He took off his lab jacket and hung it on a hook on the wall, then turned to the wall to bring Varik's medical records up on the monitor. Varik couldn't help but look down as the Doctor did and notice that the leather pants were also doing an excellent job of showing off his rather firm and shapely butt-

By the Weave, Varik Strongfeather, he chided himself mentally, You're acting like a Jabbit in heat. He's the doctor, you're the patient, this is a professional relationship, and he's just checking you out. Up. Checking. Doing a check up-

Varik decided he was probably doomed. 

"Off with your shirt, please, Sergeant!"

Varik nearly did a double take before realizing where his injury actually was. He peeled off his FCON tank top and threw it on the floor.

The doctor ran his fingers lightly over Varik's pectorals, causing Varik to shiver involuntarily as a lance of heat spread through his chest. 

"I'm glad to see you haven't been idle during your hated holiday, Sergeant. Your muscle mass has not seriously suffered at all since last I saw you."

Did the doctor just compliment his body? Varik tried to look at him for clues, but Doctor Petrokov was looking down at his datachron, typing in some notes.

Soon, however, the Doctor's long, elegant fingers returned to Varik's chest. This time, they went even lower, towards his belly, and Varik fantasized the caress the doctor gave him was more than simply examination.

"No Scarring at all," said the Doctor, "Indeed, your abdomen and chest are smoother than they have a right to be. It seems that my regimen has reversed the damage quite decidedly."

Next, the doctor moved his ministrations to Varik's bare arms, squeeze gently up and down the biceps, kneading them gently between his thumb and forefingers.

This finally broken Varik. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt it - his cock was tired of pretending. 

The Doctor looked down. Varik followed his eyes and - yep. There it was. His member was definitely trying to escape, a noticable tent evident in his fatigue pants.

"Er, Doc, I'm sorry, I-" Varik started to stammer.

"Do not be ashamed, Sergeant," Doctor Petrokov said, "It is a perfectly acceptable accident. Such an affliction affects many a young Exile soldier. Temporary Turgidity, nothing more. I know of a good treatment, but perhaps I should, ah, leave the room-"

"Actually Doc," Varik said, then paused. He swallowed or twice. Hell, he was already embarassed enough to return to the Weave as it was, and this was his last appointment with the Doctor, might as well go for the broke, "You, uh, know me. I'm pretty bad with taking my medicene. Maybe you oughta show me how it's done, you know? Give me a professional demonstration?"

The doctor gave him an unfathomable look, and Varik founded himself panicking again.

"Aw, geeze," Varik said, "I thought- I mean. Listen, that was gross of me, just forget I-"

"There is no need to feel Sorry, Sergeant," Doctor Petrokov said, interrupting him, "As a loyal Exile, I will always endeavour to ease the pains of our dearest defenders."

Varik heard an involuntarily moan escape his lips again as Doctor Petrokov's eyes twinkled impishly.

"Besides," The doctor said, "With such an bold, beautiful young man, I believe I will be quite satisfied, mine own self."

With the Doctor's permission granted, Varik couldn't help himself. His tail began to twitch as thrust his hips a few times, trying to break free of the suddenly stiffling confines of his pants. 

"Here, Sergeant, let me help with that," Doctor Petrokov said as he reached out and pulled Varik's pants off, letting his fingers slid over his bare hips as he did so.

"Ugh, Doc, by the Weave-" Varik said, his voice raising an octave.

"Please, Sergant, called me Andrei. I think this treatment tends not to dwell on titles."

"You can call me whatever you want, Andrei, Just- just-" Varik trailed off, his lust temporarily robbing him of words.

Andrei laughed again, his deep rich baritone just adding to the cloud of sexual drunkeness Varik felt himself getting lost in. Now Andrei reached down again and pulled on Varik's briefs, allowing his cock to finally, blessedly spring free. 

It had already risen to its full height, and glistened with precum, another bead forming on the tip. Andrei stared at the fluid, then, with a long forefinger, scooped it up, bought it to his mouth, and licked it off. He closed his eyes and let his own gasp of ecstasy escape through his hardware.

"I believe, Varik," He said, "That you are quite prepared for this procedure already."

"Weave damn it, Andrei, just do what you gotta do," Varik said with a gasp, but an undertone of delighted laughter flew through it.

Andrei began to stroke Varik's cock, at first only lightly brushing his fingers across it, feather like, then finally, finding a firm grip, moving up and down, slowly, languidly. Varik threw his head back again.

"You really are a pro, at this, aren't you Andrei?" He said.

"Ah, Varik," Andrei said, "Do not think me so simple. This treatment is best when it builds up. Prepare yourself for the next phase."

With that, Andrei knelt on the floor of the examining room, his face now hovering above Varik's quivering member. While still stroking the shaft gently, he now moved his mouth down to the balls, and took one in his mouth, suckling it.

Varik couldn't help it. He practically shouted in joy. He'd been fantasizing about this an hour ago and now, here he was, those soft warm lips enveloping his balls as those beautiful, slim fingers teased his cock further and further towards the edge.

"Fuck. Andrei," He said, "They teach you to suck like that at Medical School?

"My training is this art was... extracirricular. But I was eager," Andrei said, coming up for air. 

Then, as he went back down, this time Andrei's mouth descended over Varik's cockhead, his lips closing around it, his tongue teasing the underside of the shaft as it went lower, lower, until his nose touched the roots of Varik's green, lucious pubic hair.

He bought his lips up, and down again, bobbing on Varik's member with the practiced tempo of a concert pianist. Varik, for his own part, could only continue to make soft, whimpering noises. Every inch of his body was on fire as Andrei's ministrations bought him to heights of pleasure he didn't think possible.

"Andrei... Doc... I'm gonna cum..." he finally managed to gasp out. Andrei seemed to take that as a signal, and quickened the tempo, his lips now seemingly on every inch of Varik's penis at once. Varik shouted, and came, the sweetness hitting almost like a spike of pain as it jolted every nerve in his body. He felt himself pulse once, twice, three times, the force so great he could feel it exiting his tip, feel his cum hit the back of the Doctor's throat.

Varik collapsed back on the exam table.

"Fuck Yeah. That was just the prescription I needed, Doc," He said.

"I do fear, however," Said Andrei, now standing beside him, "That your calamity was contagious."

Varik looked over at the doctor and grinned. Yeah. Those leather pants were straining. He reached over languidly and undid the Doctor's belt buckle with one hand.

"Well, shoot, Doc," he drawled, "I feel kind of responsible for that, seeing as I started it. Guess I better help you administer the treatment this time."

Andrei chuckled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

With the buckle undone, Andrei pulled his pants and his briefs down himself, revealing legs, pockmarked by the plague, but nonetheless lean, muscular, and strong. But Varik was more interested in something else. Andrei's Cock stood long and proud, jutting from his shaven crotch, the head straining only inches away from his face.

"Fuck," Varik said reverently, his lips moving almost of their own accord towards it.

"Actually," Andrei said, "I was hoping you'd be amenable to an... alternate avenue of treatment this time around."

"Whatever you want, Andrei," Varik said.

"Wonderful," Said Andrei, "Please get on your hands and knees and turn your tail towards me."

Varik whooped with joy, "Oh you glorious man, I thought you'd never ask!" He quickly complied with the directions, his tail twitching back and forth as he wiggled his butt at the Doctor.

Andrei reached over to a side table and retrieved a vial of clear liquid. Deftly, he uncorked it, and slowly poured it onto the small of Varik's back. Varik gasped as the cool gel contacted his skin. Putting the vial back on the table, Andrei then swirled his fingers in the gel and applied it generously to Varik's Buttocks. Taking another daub in two long fingers, he stuck the fingers straight up into Varik's ass. 

Varik moaned as Andrei's fingers moved expertly inside him, seeming to effortlessly find his prostate. However, after a few minutes, the fingers withdrew, and Varik whined, finding the sudden absence nearly unbearable.

"Patience, Varik, Patience," Andrei said with a chuckle, as Varik thrust his behind out again. Andrei took the last of the lube from Varik's back and massaged his penis with it, making it glisten even in the flourescent light of the exam room. He slowly pushed Varik's tail to one side, and grabbed his hips, guiding his jutting cock toward the Aurin's waiting asshole.

Varik squeaked as Andrei slid home, his member sliding in easily.

"Fill me up, Andrei," He said, "Fuck me. By the Weave, just... Fuck... Me!"

"All in good time, my young friend," Andrei said. He only let his cock rest in Varik's ass as he leaned down to embrace him, nuzzling his neck. Varik arched his back into Andrei's muscular torso. Even his Vitalus tanks felt warm and inviting, seeming to pulse with the same rythym as his penis as it grew even larger inside of Varik.

Finally, Andrei began to rock back and forth slowly, letting his hips move his cock in Varik ever so slightly. With every movement, Varik gasped at the shockwaves of pleasure that radiated from his prostate to hit every part of his body. After a few moments more, Andrei switched to longer, surer strokes, nearly exiting Varik's ass before slamming back home again.

"Andrei!" Varik whined.

"Oh Varik, you are intoxicating," Andrei said. Now he picked up the pace even faster, standing up straight again and grasping Varik's hips in order to guide his member swiftly and surely. 

Varik felt it coming far before it arrived, but it left him too out of breath to speak or make a sound to warn Andrei. Somehow, without touching his penis once since the last one, he'd managed to build up to another orgasm. It hit him with all the force of a Girrok's Claws, the indirect stimulation to his prostate milking reserves he didn't know he had. Two, three, four large ropes of cum splashed onto the surface of the medical cot. 

This seemed to set Andrei off, for he made a deep gutteral noise at the back of his throat.

"Andrei," Varik said with a gasp, "I want... I want to see you cum. I want-"

"Then turn around, Varik, on your knees," Andrei growled, nearly too caught up in his own ecstasy to speak. Andrei took his cock out of Varik's ass, and Varik turned around to see him stroking it vigorously, his face in an almost pained expression.

"Come on, Doc," Varik said, kneeling in front of the doctor on the cot, "Right here. Blow your load on my spotless chest. Give it all to me." 

Andrei made another one of those deep, gutteral noices in the back of his throat, like the howl of a wounded animal, and Varik watched in wonder as it happened. It seemed that every muscle in Andrei's legs and abdomen tensed, and burst with power, all leading toward his crotch. His member pulsed once, the veins rippling. A long stream of Cum hit Varik right across his chest. Then again, on his chin, and finally, one so long and powerful that it hit his cheek, some of it falling it his open, gaping mouth.

In reflex and surprise, Varik swallowed. Mordesh cum tasted sweet and salty at the same time, like the most delicious caramel he'd ever sampled. Greedily, he wiped at the glob of cum on his cheek and sucked it off his finger.

"Ah... Varik, be careful," Andrei said, breathing heavily, "My Medicene is potent, but too much can have... side effects."

Varik made a bit of a whining noise, but accepted the towel Andrei offered him, and slowly wiped off his torso until it shined.

"Sorry 'bout your cot, Doc," Varik said sheepishly.

"Think nothing of it, Varik," Andrei said, "I always clean and sanitize it between every patient anyhow. You do never know what bodily fluids may... leak out."

Both Andrei and Varik shared a laugh at that one.

"Indeed, it is I who should apologize to you. I seem to have caused you to... relapse," Andrei said, that impish grin returning, shining through his hardware and making Varik go just a little weak at the knees.

"Andrei, you don't got a thing to apologize for," Varik said, "That was the best Orgasm I've ever had, swear by the Matrias. I didn't even think it was possible to Orgasm while a dude was assfucking you without strokin' it."

"It's rare," Andrei said, "But it can happen. I pride myself on pleasuring my partners in such a way when feasible."

"I'll have to return the favor sometime," Varik said, then his grim faltered, "I mean, uh. I guess if-"

"I have given you a clean bill of health, Sergeant," Andrei said, "It certainly doesn't mean you will never be ill again. In fact, I'd recommend we schedule another appointment as soon as possible, perhaps after your next deployment. I will have to give a complete and rigorous physical."

Varik laughed, "Well, that sounds just fine, Doc."

"And," Andrei said, tapping his datachron, "I've transmitted my personal comm line to your datachron. If you have ANY health issues, day or night, I want you to call me, personally."

"You can sure as hell count on that, Doc," Varik answered.

"Hey, uh, hate to ask you, this, Andrei, but I should probably look and uh. Smell presentable on the transport back. You got a shower I could use?"

"Incidentially, I could use a bit of cleaning, as well. We are fortunate then, that my facilities are, in fact, large enough for two."

Varik laughed again. Laughter seemed to come easy around Andrei. Sexy, a good lay, and a wicked sense of humor. How lucky was he to get hit by that Girrok anyway?

"Come on then, Doc. I think I owe you another Orgasm anyway. And an Exile always pays his debts."


End file.
